Don't Go
by Hella-Chan
Summary: "All the memories of that awful day are still fresh within my mind. I couldn't stop any of it from happening. Her life slipped right through my fingers before I even knew what was happening. And God, no...It's happening all over again. He's going to die, his life will be lost all for the sake of him saving me." Erencentric! Slight!Erevi Rated T just to be safe. One-Shot.


_This is my first attempt at writing a Attack on Titan story. As such, I'm keeping it as a One-shot._

* * *

 _"Pain is not ashamed to repeat itself." -Marilyn Manson_

* * *

 _Don't go..._

I'm being carried, held aloft in the air while her body is lying trapped and pinned underneath the weight of the rubble of our home; our home which was once so lively and full of love and cherished memories, is now crushing the life out of her and there's nothing I can do to help. She's screaming at me, telling me that her legs are broken and yet it amazes me that she still has the power within her to scream.

I can still hear her inside my head to this day; her screams of warning and her cries of love. I watch in shocked horror as the Titan devours her in front of me.

I can still see it grinning at me in my most darkest of hours.

All of the memories of that day, are still fresh inside my memory.

I remember reaching towards my mother, my small hand out stretched and reaching towards her but it was all in vain. I tried desperately to take her own out stretched hand into mine, hoping and praying to whatever God is out there that I'll be able to take her away from all of the pain and the gore around her. But I couldn't reach her, I couldn't grab hold of her and it kills me inside knowing that I couldn't save her. She's gone now...And I couldn't stop any of it from happening. Her life, just slipped right through my fingers before I even knew what was happening.

And God...No...It's happening all over again.

It's happening again and there is still nothing I can do it help. He's going to die, he's going to die in front of me and I still can't do anything to save him. His life will be lost, all for the sake of him saving me.

Why? Why risk his life, which I know is far more important than mine, for the likes of someone such as me? I'm nothing. I have already seen someone I love die, so what makes him think that I can live through this pain again? I know I can't live with myself after this. Because I know that I can't survive, can't live happily, without him at my side.

"Captain!" I scream out desperately, my hand reaching towards the man that is falling slowly right out of my reach.

I am left hanging suspended by my 3DM gear, that is currently attached to the wall behind me. I can feel the wind blasting right through my thin clothing, causing me to get tossed from side to side. My body is sore, bloody, and in some places; bones are broken. I can't move, let alone fight. My vision is blurred, but all I can see before me is a titan below my uselessly hanging body, looking as though it's waiting ever so patiently for his descent into it's disgusting mouth, which is hanging wide open below.

I notice that he's slipping now, his own 3DM gear must be broken and I know that he's going to die if I don't get to him fast enough.

I finally look towards his face, and realize then that he's staring at me, ever so calmly. Staring at me as though he has come to accept his fate and has come to terms with death. But I won't allow it. I don't give him permission to die. Not for me, or for the sake of others.

"No! Levi!" I never call him by his first name, I have more respect for him than that and know full well how to address my higher-ups, but I couldn't careless at the moment, he's slowly falling out of my reach and my mind is only focused on the task of his survival.

"Please!" I unknowingly shout out, still reaching towards him. "Don't leave me alone!"

I couldn't transform. My hands are a bloody mess for trying, bitten and swollen by my own teeth. And no matter how many times I bite into them, I still can't transform into my titan form.

I can't help him.

I know now that tears are streaming down my face, for I spot a salty tear drop land on his blood stained cheek below me.

He blinks his eyes and to my surprise, he smiles. He's smiling at me and I can't figure out the reason why. I find out why not seconds after as I see his gear finally break loose and hear the loud sickening snap of the belt that has been struggling to hold him in place upon the wall.

I know I'm screaming, but I can't hear a thing. Not my screams, not the screams of the others around me, and definitely not the roar of the titan below. I can't hear anything, all I know, and all I can see, is his hand reaching towards mine one last time as he continues to smile up at me. His mouth moving, but what he's saying to me I don't know.

But he's out of my reach. Falling into the titan's mouth...

 _"Levi!"_ I scream one last time.

 _Don't go..._

I open my eyes with a loud gasp and find that my hand is still out stretched, but this time, reaching towards the ceiling above me. Fresh tears are trickling down the corners of my wide golden eyes and I hear myself gasping desperately for breath.

A dream?

No, a nightmare...

The same nightmare as the one before, and the ones before that.

I sigh heavily and close my eyes in pain. The damned nightmare is still fresh within my mind and it causes my heart to break once again. The pain is too deep, too real for me that I can't comprehend on what I should do, or where to go from here.

I can still see him falling when I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry..." I whisper quietly, eyes now streaming with fresh salty tears. I choke back a sob and slowly lower my hand to grasp the bed-sheets below me.

I can still see the dream in front of me, I can still hear my desperately shouting voice within my head, and I can see his defeated looking smile.

I shake my head in refusal and clutch the blankets around me, my head buried deep within the comfy confines.

"It's a dream...It's only a dream..." I say to myself, repeating the sentences three times over like a sick mantra. "It'll never come true...I won't allow it to come true..." I whisper to myself, eyes still wet with tears.

"Who're talking to, brat?"

I don't hear myself gasp in surprise until it's too late as I lurch out from under the covers of my bed to stare wide eyed into the sardonic face of the man that has been plaguing my dreams for weeks on end.

"C-Cap...tain?" I stutter and slowly pronounce. Why I sound so surprised is beyond me, it's merely the thought that he had came into my room and seeing what a pitiful mess I am.

He tilts his head to the side and folds his arms across his chest. His usual stance. "Were you expecting someone else?" He asks, before shaking his head and gesturing towards the door of my room. "Get up and get dressed. We have things to do, and I don't want to see your lazy ass complaining either." He orders sternly, his eyes narrowing at me in a scrutinizing stare.

I can't help but blush and turn my head away. He still manages to make me feel vulnerable and...Shy, while underneath his stare. "Yes, sir." I readily comply as I throw the blankets off the rest of my body and plant my bare feet on the cold floor below.

To my confusion, he's still standing before me and still staring. I wrinkle my eyebrows together in confusion and shift uncomfortably under his stare. "Is there anything wrong, sir?" I ask politely, hearing the tremor in my voice.

He merely snorts through his nose and turns towards the door. "Clean up first before you meet me down stairs. You look like a mess."

I blush in utter embarrassment and quickly nod my head. "Y-yes, sir!" I quickly reply, knowing full well that Captain Levi hated messy things, especially messy human beings. I jump up from the bed and start fixing the covers. Wanting to quickly follow through with the orders I have been given before I'm punished, and knowing my punishment, I would be swiftly booted to the far side of Wall Rose.

"Oh, and Eren?" I hear him call from behind me.

I flinch at the tone of voice I hear, coming from none other than Captain Levi himself as I slowly turn around to see him looking directly right into my eyes with his depicting stare once again.

"I don't want to see you crying again. And yes that's an order, do you hear me?" He states, his voice far too soft for it to be a direct command from a higher ranking officer.

And all I can do, is close my eyes and nod, feeling as though I'm going to crumble beneath the weight of his intense, but all too warm, gaze.

"Thank you..."

 _The End._

* * *

 _Like I said this was my first attempt at writing a AoT story. If Eren is completely out of character than I apologize._

 _I got this idea of mine from a picture I've seen on Pinterest and Tumblr, seeing that as I sign, I wrote down this idea then I came back to it at a later time._

 _If you like it, review it!_

 _-Hella_


End file.
